In conventional disk devices, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, when a disk is carried to a reproducing position where the disk is loaded onto a turntable by rotation of a conveyance roller, a slider member is pushed and moved toward the front side of a device parallel to the carrying direction of the disk by the movement of a disk detection member that detects the loading of the disk. The disk is clamped on the turntable by the movement of the slider member, further a reproducing base is unlocked from a chassis that is a device body to go to a state of disk reproduction. At that time, a roller base member for supporting the conveyance roller is also in engagement with the slider member, and the roller base member rotates about a rotation shaft by the movement of the slider member. Thus, the conveyance roller is adapted to be lowered and retreated from the disk.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-1999-312352 (JP-A-11-312352)